The Heart of a Bard
by X50N075PARDAX
Summary: A reimagining of the main storyline. All hope seems lost as dragons return to Skyrim in the midst of a civil war. But hope is not lost, a young girl from a simple Nord village will rise above the chaos and return peace to the troubled land.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: This is a story I have been working on for some time. Please be kind in the reviews as this is my first time writing. I do NOT own Skyrim or any of its characters, this is just my imagination. I do however own The Bard and any other OC characters that will appear in this story._

 **The Heart of a Bard**

Prologue

On the 13th of Frostfall 4E 185 just outside the small town of Riverwood which stood near the center of the vast and majestic land of Skyrim, a baby girl of Nord blood was born. She was a seemingly normal girl, but there was something special about the girl, what it was no one could tell but being in the presence of the girl was soothing and uneasy at once. No one would know for years why it is the girl is this way, but the day it would be learned would change the fate written in the Elder Scrolls forever.

The tale begins on the girls twelfth birthday, her ma and pa had earned enough gold from working the family farm to buy her a new dress. Her younger brother having forgotten her birthday, being the typical four year old, made her a mud pie which she accepted with reluctance. The children of Riverwood, not knowing what to get her, decided on the next best thing, a small purse filled with their savings, amounting to twenty septims.

The girl placed half the septims away with her savings, the other half she took to the Riverwood Trader to hopefully buy a sweetroll. When she arrived at the store however something else caught her eye, a lute. "Excuse me, Mr. Lucan, how much is the lute?" the girl asked. Lucan, an Imperial, looked down at her and replied, "I believe it is a bit out of your price range girl." "How much?" "One hundred septims." "That is almost all of my life savings…" "I'm sorry, but I can't sell it for a septim less." The girl took a few seconds to think then replied, "I'll be right back." She then rushed out the door of the shop back to her family home just outside Riverwood.

The girl ran inside the house right to her bed. She reached under the bed, pulled out a small box, opened it, and pulled out a bag of septims. The girl proceeded to run back to town before someone else had the chance to buy the lute. She returned to the Riverwood Trader as quick as she had left. Having used most of her energy running to the farm and back again, she used what strength she had left to place the bag of septims on the counter just before sitting herself on the floor of the shop.

"Tired are we?" Lucan asked as he counted the gold pieces. "Yes, I am," the girl replied while trying to get her breathing under control. "It's hard running the distance of my farm and your shop two times at once." "Of course it is. Well, you have one hundred and forty-eight septims here, more than enough. Here is what is leftover and you may pick up the lute when you are ready to stand up."

When she regained her breath, the girl stood up, picked up the gold, and walked over to the lute which was just a little bit bigger than normal for someone her size, only when she picked it up did she realize it. Taking care not to drop it, she carried it out of the shop. The girl went to the Sleeping Giant Inn and strolled over to Orgnar by the bar to buy a sweetroll for ten septims, she then settled into a table closest to the bar that Orgnar was now wiping down. She took a bite out of her sweetroll, sat it down, and started plucking the lute strings. After a few minutes of slowly eating her sweetroll and plucking away at her lute, the girl was interrupted by the loud sound of the other children. A small group of the children in town all tried to enter the Inn at once, when that failed they all rushed forward and fell over each other in the doorway.

The innkeeper, Delphine, heard the racket and quickly walked over to the child avalanche. She stood above them, "I will have to ask you all to be quiet from here on." Not wanting to anger the intimidating woman the children timidly replied, "Yes, Delphine." "Good, come on in." The children all got up and rushed over to the girl who was still playing her lute.

"Wow, your good at that", yelled Frodnar, the nine year old son of the mill owners, who just loves pranking people. Dorthe, the eight year old blacksmith's daughter, curious about the girl's natural skill at the lute, asked, "How are you playing so well when you never had a lesson?" "Who cares?" Frodnar butt in, "I like it, and maybe we should give her a nickname!" "Like what?" a third voice, belonging to an eleven year old Imperial boy named Burlone. "How about, the Bard?" Frodnar suggested enthusiastically. "The Bard, huh?" said the girl, finally breaking her silence. "Why not? It's a name that is easily remembered, and I have heard of every bard in Skyrim, none of them have The Bard for their nickname, it's free game!" "Alright then, The Bard it is." So that was the name that the girl would use from that point on, the Bard.

 **About four years later…**

The 17th of Last Seed, the Bard was a ways up the Throat of the World, sitting on a ledge overlooking Riverwood. She is quite short for a Nord, standing at five feet three inches, with a round face, light blue eyes, and shoulder length dark blonde hair. As the Bard sat she played her lute, after a bit though, she stopped. There was a noise coming from behind a tree, "I know you are there…" No response, so the Bard sat her lute down, stood up and slowly walked over to the tree. Then, "BOO!" a hooded person jumped out from behind the tree only to be met by a kick to the shin.

The person fell over in pain but quickly got over it when he saw his scare victim getting ready to kick him again. The Bard stopped when the person took his hood off to show the face of her best friend, Burlone. He stands at five feet five inches, has a square shaped face, grey eyes, light skin for an Imperial, and brushed back light red hair. His friend having recognized him, Burlone took a few moments to breath before saying, "By the Divines! Bard, if I knew you kicked so hard I would have went without the hood." "Don't sneak up on people and nothing will happen, you're lucky I didn't use my lute as a club," the Bard replied.

"Fine, I won't do it again. Can I sit here with you," Burlone asked. "Sure, I was just about to play an actual song instead of the usual random notes," Bard replied. "Cool, I like hearing you sing." Bard sat back by the ledge and picked her lute up. She then thought for a moment what song she would play, then she started playing it.

" _Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes. With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._ _Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes. It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes. For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come."_

As the song ended, Burlone was clapping and started to say, "Once again, you proved how great you are with playing a lute and singing. I'd bet a years' worth of septims you already know every lesson the Bard's College has to teach." "Flatterer," Bard replied with a slight smile on her face. "You know I only tell the truth, Bard." "You can't blame me for noticing the 'truth' sounds like another attempt at courting." "No, no, no, you made it very clear the first time, the answer is 'no.'" "Yeah, I did. Sorry about that by the way." "Its fine, a healer happened to be in town at the time." The two laughed for a moment, then turned their attention to the now setting sun.

The two watched as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains, after a while Burlone broke the quiet, "It's getting late, we should start heading back to Riverwood." "Sure, let's go." The two then stood up, the Bard picked up her lute, placed it on her back, and they both then started down the path back to town. Shortly after they arrived Frodnar ran up to them with his pet dog Stump following closely behind.

"Hey! Delphine wanted me to send you to the Inn, said someone asked for you," Frodnar told the Bard. The Bard curiously asked, "What is their name?" "I don't know, I'm just the messenger. I got to go now, Dorthe's ma and pa invited me for supper, see you later!" "I wonder who this stranger is and what they want with you," Burlone thought allowed. The Bard replied, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet the person, Delphine seems to trust him otherwise she wouldn't have let him stay, let's go." With that, they changed direction to the Sleeping Giant Inn.

The two arrived at the Inn and looked around for the stranger. "You want the room at the far end on the left," Delphine said, knowing who they were looking for. "Thanks Delphine, Burlone, please try not to annoy Orgnar," the Bard told her friend, already knowing what he would do. Not happy by her underestimating him Burlone replied, "Relax, Imperials are known for keeping people calm." "Just please be normal, I'm sure Orgnar doesn't want to hear your pet skeever story again." The Bard then walked to the back of the Inn and stepped into the room Delphine pointed her to.

"Shut the door behind you and have a seat," the stranger told her. She shut the door and sat in a chair on the other side of the small table the stranger was sitting at. "Hello, sir. I'm…" the Bard tried to say before being interrupted by the stranger, "Don't talk just listen. There is a darkness that plans to destroy Tamriel, perhaps all of Nirn. You are the key to it, you will have to leave Riverwood with me tonight." Not exactly sure what she heard, the Bard asked, "Leave Riverwood? What darkness?" "I cannot tell you at this time, to many eyes and ears. But I promise I will tell you everything when have reached where we are going." "But I can't just leave, what about my family, my friends, and my life?" "I am sorry girl, but this is too important. Just gather a few bare essentials and we will be long gone before anyone notices. Do not worry, Delphine already has a cover story, everyone will have their closure."

"Okay, I'll go. I want to say goodbye to Burlone at least," the Bard replied sadly. "Of course, just make it quick," the stranger ended with that as the Bard walked out of the room. She looked around the Inn but did not see her friend. "I offered him a free sweetroll if he stopped bothering Orgnar and waited outside," Delphine surprised the Bard. She replied with sadness in her voice, "Oh, good thinking I guess." "Sorry kid, but if he stuck around for a goodbye around than half the town would have heard about you leaving." "I understand." The stranger walked next to the Bard and asked, "Ready to leave?" "Sure." Without talking, the stranger put a hand on the Bard's shoulder and she immediately turned invisible, "Let's go, be quiet and no one will know."

The two were quiet as they walked out of the Inn. The Bard saw Burlone talking to Embry and she was very tempted to call out to him but did not as she thought it was better that he not know. The two companions were quiet until they were far enough away from Riverwood, then the Bard broke the silence, "My name is Bard. What's your name?" The stranger turned to face Bard and said, "Syndig Kriger." They continued down the road unaware they were being followed.


	2. Chapter 1

Burlone saw a distortion when he turned to face the door to the Inn. Believing the Bard would probably be busy for a while, he decided to follow the distortion. He followed it out of town where he then started hiding behind trees so as not to be seen in case whoever was wanting to hide was dangerous. When they had a good distance between them and Riverwood, Burlone watched the distortion stop and turn into two figures.

The first was a tall man wearing a dark robe that left him hidden except for his hands and he was wearing a mask under the hood over his head. The second figure, to his bewilderment, was Bard. Burlone wondered why she is with this stranger, where they are going. He was about to step out from behind his hiding place so he could ask her but then decided to stay hidden. For several moments Bard and the man stood talking, Burlone could not hear what as he had put distance between himself and they and they were speaking quietly.

The two began walking, so Burlone did the same, moving from tree to tree, remaining unnoticed. By now they were a good distance from Riverwood, the sun had set and it was now too late to go back without risk of stumbling across a pack of hungry wolves, so Burlone kept following them. His luck had held up so far but he knew it was only a matter of time before he made a mistake, he then cursed himself for what happened next.

The wind had been blowing strong and caused a tree branch to break off and knock Burlone on the head, causing him to cry out, "Mother of Kynareth!" The man stopped, shot his hand up behind him, and a spike made of ice shot in Burlone's direction. Only the branch that knocked him down saved Burlone from instant death by ice. "Show yourself, now," the man said firmly. Bard recognized her friend's voice though, and immediately told Syndig, "Wait, I recognize that voice. Burlone, if it's you, come out."

Burlone pushed the branch off himself and slowly, with his hands above his head, stepped into the open. "What are you doing here boy? This is none of your concern" Syndig told Burlone in an intimidating voice. Very timidly Burlone replied, "Apologies, I only wanted to know what was going on with Bard, honest." "Go home boy, I have enough to deal with without having to babysit." "Wait, Syndig. Burlone is a good sneak, he followed us all this way from town and we didn't notice until just now. If what you told me is true, then you will need as many skilled people as you can get." "He can sneak, but can he fight is the question." Burlone spoke up, "I can learn, and I can pull my own weight." Syndig thought for a moment then spoke, "Fine, the boy can tag along, but if he is more trouble than he is worth he will go back to Riverwood.

Syndig then tossed a bag to Burlone and the three continued down the road. They walked for another hour, then decided to set up in a nearby cave for the night. The trio searched a nearby cave for any signs of life and found none. Burlone was the first to relax, followed by Bard, then Syndig who proceeded to make a spot for a small fire. When it was ready he held his hands close to the spot, and a flame quickly appeared.

Syndig took the bag he gave to Burlone and removed a loaf of bread which he then broke into thirds and passed around. "I did not plan for a third person, so we will have to have smaller rations," Syndig told the two children. He then lowered his hood and removed the strange mask covering his face. Syndig was clearly of Nord ancestry, his hair is pale white and hanging down to his shoulders, a single braid was at the side of his head, the start of a pale white beard was showing, and he has dark brown eyes. He looked like he had lived a long time, appearances can be deceiving though as he is not much older than twenty-five.

As Syndig began eating, Bard and Burlone both realized they were staring and looked towards their bread which they started eating as well. After a few minutes Bard broke the silence, "So where are we going?" Syndig swallowed a bite of bread and replied, "Solitude, my allies are gathered there." Burlone spoke up, "Solitude is halfway across Skyrim. Do you have a plan for getting us there?" "I have two horses at the stables just outside Whiterun, less suspicion that way." Bard, wanting to know who her new allies are, asked Syndig, "Who are these allies waiting for us in Solitude?" "I can't say, not yet. Now as much as I would love to keep talking we have to be on the road before dawn. I suggest we sleep." The trio then turned in for the night.

Bard was the first one to wake. She laid on the ground for a few moments longer blinking rapidly to get the thought of sleep out of her mind before quietly standing up. Then she tiptoed her way to the cave entrance and saw the sky beginning to fill with light. Bard went back and awoke Burlone and Syndig. The trio then packed up what they had and set out. There was not much conversation most of the morning and part of the afternoon, what little there was is just idle chatter between Bard and Burlone. Around noon they saw Whiterun in the distance. "Pick up the pace you two, we are almost there," Syndig told Bard and Burlone.

The three started walking faster, getting closer and closer to Whiterun. Finally they arrived at the city gate. "We won't reach Rorikstead by nightfall, we will have to stay at The Bannered Mare tonight. You two go ahead and explore the city a bit if you want. When you're ready to turn in head to The Bannered Mare is in the market center," before Syndig even finished talking Bard and Burlone were rushing off to see the big city. "Kids," Syndig muttered to himself.

Burlone ran the direction Syndig had pointed to, Bard however stood and took mental notes of her surroundings. A smithy called Warmaiden's just inside the city gate, a guard post just across the street, a fletcher called The Drunken Huntsman across from both. She then stopped a guard on patrol to ask for directions, "Problem girl?" "No problem, I'm just new to Whiterun and was wondering if you could tell me where a few places are at?" "What do I look like, a tour guide? Go ask Hulda at The Bannered Mare." The guard then continued on his patrol.

Bard irritatingly muttered, "I can see you don't have a lot of friends." She started down towards The Bannered Mare to speak with Hulda who she assumed is the innkeeper. Bard found her destination and stepped inside. Inside the Inn there were several wooden tables situated around a large fireplace far enough away to avoid unwanted fires while still receiving a bit of warmth. Other than a woman she assumed is the innkeeper and a few hungover drunks leftover from the previous night the inn was empty. Hulda heard Bard enter and greeted her, "Welcome! Have a seat by the fire and let me know if you anything."

Bard walked over to Hulda, a Nord woman, and asked her, "I was actually wondering if you could give me a few directions around town?" "Sure thing, the general store, alchemist, and several produce stands are just outside in the market district as I'm sure you noticed. The residential district is just past the Temple of Kynareth north of the inn. Jorvaskr, the Companions mead hall is directly west from the Temple. And no doubt you saw the keep, Dragonsreach, dominating the view. Anything else?" Bard placed ten septims on the counter and replied, "Just a sweetroll, if you have any." Hulda walked over to the kitchen and found where the barmaid she hired, Saadia, put the sweetrolls and picked one up for her customer. "We have a few sweetrolls left, pleasure doing business with you." "Thank you." With that Bard took her sweetroll and left the inn to find and memorize the landmarks in the city.

 **Several hours later…**

Bard had wandered around Whiterun for a while, she drew a map in her head as she memorized where everything is at. The sun was starting to set though so she decided to head back to the Inn. Bard had wondered a few times what Burlone was up to, but since there was no sign of disturbances she decided to put it off. Still, she could not help but wonder what her mischief prone friend was up to, her question had been answered when she arrived at the inn and saw Burlone with a pint of mead in his hand, bothering a Nord girl not much older than them.

"You really don't understand 'no' do you?" the girl told Burlone. "But I promise you won't regret it." "You told me that, the answer is still no." "I swear every girl back in Riverwood has said it was the best experience they ever had." "I don't care, I'm not that kind of girl." Bard knew the longer Burlone talked the more likely he would say something to anger everyone there. She quickly stepped into the conversation, "Hello miss, don't worry about my friend, he just can't handle mead." "Obviously, he was asking to be smacked." "Thank you for showing restraint, do not worry, he will not bother you anymore tonight," Bard said as she moved her eyes to glare at Burlone. The first time drunk went off towards a corner of the inn to wait until Syndig arrived and paid for a room.

Bard walked over to the corner table Burlone had chosen to sit, "What were you thinking doing that?" Bard sat across from Burlone and waited for his answer. "Like you said, I can't handle my mead." "That girl could have called the guards, and I am not confident Syndig would have paid your fine." "I know I know." "What were you thinking anyway? After all the mead I saw you steal from Delphine back home I know this isn't your first time getting drunk." "I don't want to talk about it." "Burlone, why were you trying to draw attention to yourself?" "You wouldn't understand, ok? Please just leave it alone." "Fine, but we will talk about this eventually. Now I'm getting something to eat, want anything?" "A piece of that deer they cooked up would be good." "Alright, I'll be right back," Bard finished the conversation and walked towards the bar.

Bard walked up to the bar where Hulda was wiping down a passed out drunks spilled drink. Hulda greeted her, "Hello miss, I hope my bad directions got you where you wanted to go?" Bard smiled and replied, "They weren't too bad, I only got lost once." "Good then. So, another sweetroll perhaps or maybe a section of fresh venison?" "You read my mind, actually two portions of the venison, one for my friend and one for myself." "Excellent, that will be twenty septims. Saadia!" A woman clearly a Redguard found her way past the various patrons and replied, "Yes mum?" "Fetch two portions of the venison for the back corner table." "Right away, mum." Bard placed twenty septims on the counter as Saadia went off to the kitchen. Hulda picked up the gold coins and stepped away from the bar to lock up the coins.

Bard was about to return to the table Burlone was sitting at when she was stopped by the drunk slowly regaining consciousness next to her. "Hold up lass, you look as good as a pot full of Honningbrew Mead," the drunk said with a slur. Bard replied rather sarcastically, "I bet you say that about all the girls." "Hmm, only the ones I like. How much?" Acting very innocently, Bard asked, "I'm sorry?" Still with a slur, the drunk replied, "How much for what you're selling?" A fake light went off in her head as they both dragged out, "Oh" for several seconds. Bard then told the drunk, "I'm sorry, but I'm a bit out of your price range." "Well I am not going to take no for an answer." "Sorry, I have to go." Bard started to Burlone's table when she was stopped by the drunk grabbing her arm, "You aren't going any-"

Bard stopped, turned around, and grabbed the drunk by the place that shall not be named. The drunk froze, afraid of what this girl would do if he did. The tavern went silent as everyone stopped to look at the scene. Bard thought to herself for a moment, then she smiled and said, "Just as I thought, your coin purse feels far to light to afford me." Several of the tavern's patrons laughed upon hearing Bard speak. "I am suddenly feeling generous though so I will give you this one for free," Bard told the drunk. She then let go of him and immediately her head shot forward and smashed into the drunk's nose, shattering it.

The drunk cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards into the barstool he had been sitting in. Blood had almost immediately started oozing out and had soaked half his face in just several seconds. Certain that the scene was over, everyone continued on with what they had been doing. Bard looked towards her and Burlone's table and saw the barmaid had brought their orders, so she walked quietly back over to the table and began eating her food.

A short time later Syndig arrived at The Bannered Mare and rented the rooms he, Bard, and Burlone would be sleeping in. He then walked over to where the two children were sitting and told them, "I rented the rooms we will be staying in tonight, now let's turn in." The two yawned, "Okay." The trio walked to their rooms and turned in for the night.

 **Meanwhile, at the peak of Skyrim's tallest mountain…**

At the very peak of the Throat of the World sat Paarthunax, an elder dragon, a son of Akatosh. Paarthunax was looking out at the seemingly peaceful land. There was not much else to do after several thousand years in seclusion, but even this had become tiresome. Every day he thought about leaving the mountain and finding civilization but he dared not, for what would the people of Skyrim's first thought be upon sighting a dragon? He longed for someone to have conversation with, but it was not likely that anyone would speak with him before attacking. The elder dragon would just have to resist the urge to set out like so many times before. After a while, Paarthunax left the ledge he was sitting on and moved over to the word wall with several phrases in the dragon tongue printed on it.

He was about to begin meditating when suddenly a rift opened nearby and a familiar figure emerged. It was another dragon, this one larger than he and black as night. Paarthunax's memories of The Dragon War returned to him as he said, "Alduin." Alduin turned to face Paarthunax and replied, "Hello brother, did you miss me? My thought is you believed me dead." "I knew you would return." "And you must have spent all this time finding an excuse as to why you betrayed me." "I did what I believe is right. All life deserves a chance." I am the first born of Akatosh, domination is my birthright! Or did you forget?" "I know this brother, but I will not allow you to destroy this world." "You will not stand in my way, Fus-Ro-Dah!"

Alduin's shout knocked Paarthunax against the word wall. Alduin did not hesitate to advantage of the opportunity and took to the sky. Paarthunax was about to follow when he stopped himself. He knew if he fought his elder brother he would surely lose and thousands would die pointlessly. He could sense however, a very powerful soul nearby, if the Divines have a plan it must be related to this soul. He would have to trust this feeling, as there is nothing else to be done.


	3. Chapter 2

Early the next morning there was a loud crash in the tavern and upon hearing it, Syndig's eyes shot open. He quickly stood out of bed and looked for Bard and Burlone, they were not there however which could only mean they were responsible for the crash. Syndig irritatingly grumbled," Damn kids," as he left the room and went down to the tavern part of the inn. He stopped and looked around for Bard and Burlone and saw them both by a broken table and chairs. Syndig half asked half yawned, "What are you two doing down here?"

Bard replied in an annoyed tone, "I woke up early and came down here to eat and play my lute. Then this lout decided to follow and mess with some hungover guards late for their patrols." Burlone quickly defended himself, "I only asked them how many arrows to the knee it takes to stop a guardsman, I didn't think they would take it so personally." "They don't like those arrows jokes Burlone, I was hoping you would have learned that the first time." Syndig cut the conversation off, "Quiet you two. Since you woke me up I might as well eat so we can head out, get ready to leave." The two children replied in unison, "Yes Syndig."

Syndig walked over to the bar and bought leftover bread and soup then sat and ate by the fire. Meanwhile, Bard and Burlone had gone upstairs to gather the few belongings they had with them, then they went back downstairs and sat by the fire. Bard had taken the liberty of bringing Syndig's pack to him so they could leave soon as he finished his meal. The large Nord finished his food and left the now empty bowl on the bar as he told the troublesome duo, "Come, we are leaving." The three then walked out of The Bannered Mare.

They walked down the long road to the city then travelled down to the stables where their horses were waiting. "The chestnut horse is mine, you two choose between the white and paint horses," Syndig told Bard and Burlone. Burlone started to say, "The white horse looks like a fine-" but was cut off by Bard quickly shouting, "Mine!" She practically flew into the saddle of the horse with the gorgeous snow white hair. Burlone then said foolishly, "I was just about to say the paint horse is a fine looking steed." Bard and Syndig were both in the saddle of their respective horse and were ready to head out until they realized Burlone had no idea how to climb onto the back of a horse giving him a bad look.

Syndig set off while simultaneously waving his hand at Burlone. Burlone then felt himself lift off the ground and lower onto the horses back, he and Bard sat confused for a moment before catching up with Syndig. Bard broke the silence after a while, "What kept you busy all afternoon?" "I met with a friend." "If I may ask, what did you and your 'friend' talk about?" "Not now, I swear all will be revealed when we reach Solitude." "What are you able to tell us freely? I don't exactly like being in the dark about stuff having to do with me." "All I can tell you now is that you play a very important role in the days to come." Bard sarcastically replied, "I feel so much better now." The trio continued down the road in silence.

As the trio continued on they eventually crossed into The Reach, a very dangerous Hold, even by Skyrim standards. Night had fallen and there wasn't a single safe place in sight to rest so they kept going. The journey had been peaceful so far but The Divines had something else in mind. Syndig stopped and waved the others to do so. He listened quietly for several seconds then yelled, "Down!" The three dropped off their horses just in time for several arrows to miss their skulls.

Syndig stood up and immediately shot a spike of ice from his hand at the point the arrows were shot from. The ice hit and for several seconds there was quiet again, then several silhouette figures appeared from behind trees and rocks. Bard and Burlone stood up and unsheathed the daggers on their waists as Syndig began letting off ice spikes left and right. One of the figures approached Bard and Burlone from behind and grabbed them both. Bard has fast reflexes however, and managed to twist the wrist of their attacker. She then turned around and began stabbing at him, only stopping when she finally cut through the armor and into flesh. Neither she nor Burlone had seen that before and all they could do was back away just before vomiting.

Once all visible attackers were dead or suffering from severe frostbite, Syndig cast a light spell in order to see their attempted assailants. He thought out loud, "Damn it, the Forsworn." When her stomach settled Bard asked, "The madmen of the Reach, of course. Why did we not take the road through Rorikstead and avoid the Reach altogether?" "The road was being watched when I took that road and I assumed a group of savages is better than the alternative." Who is on the other road?" "I will tell you when we," Syndig began to speak but was cut off by another arrow being shot at him. He quickly turned around and cast a ward spell just in time to avoid a very dreadful head wound.

Suddenly, more Forsworn started appearing in all directions. Syndig started letting off ice spikes at every Forsworn he saw and Bard and Burlone stood back to back with their daggers raised. The trio did not fend off their attackers for long though and were overwhelmed. "Cut off the mage's hands," yelled one Forsworn. Another Forsworn screamed back, "To Oblivion with that, saw his head off and use it as an ornament!" The leader made himself present by yelling above the others, "Enough! Bring the girl here." A couple Forsworn dragged Bard to a man who was quite large for a Breton and he had an odd looking heart, sewed into his chest but still visible.

"Yes, this one we shall keep for some time. Kill the men." Bard started panicking as two of the Forsworn stood behind Burlone and Syndig getting ready to plant an axe in each skull. "No, please don't kill them. No!" Just as the axes were brought down, lightning struck the attempted executioners. Everyone looked at the charred bodies then back at Bard whose eyes were now glowing a very pale blue. The Forsworn shook with fear when she spoke in an otherworldly voice, "You will not harm not my friends!" Bard grabbed the Forsworn's leader and started shocking him. Meanwhile Syndig froze two of the Forsworn who were too stunned to move. Burlone, not wanting to sit out slammed his head back against his attempted executioner then he picked up a nearby sword a Forsworn dropped. As Bard finished frying her victim all three began fighting off their attackers with renewed vigor, Bard chaining lightning spells together to fry everyone she saw, Syndig impaling them with ice spikes, and Burlone performing surprisingly well with the looted sword.

Soon only Bard, Burlone, and Syndig were left standing among a few dozen corpses that were fried, frozen, or bleeding severely. The pale blue in Bard's eyes disappeared as she fell unconscious. Burlone quickly went to her side as Syndig thought out loud, "How did she do that?" Burlone replied, "Don't you think we should get her to safety before we start asking questions?" "You are right, let's get her on a horse and we can head to the Old Hroldan Inn. They got Bard onto a horse and made the relatively short trek to the inn without further conversation.

They arrived at the inn and Syndig went inside after telling Burlone to wait. Syndig walked up to the bar and greeted the innkeeper, "Greetings ma'am, one of my friends had too much to drink and she needs a place to sleep it off." "Say no more, ten septims and you can have the Tiber Septim room to your right." Syndig handed the coins over and said, "Pleasure doing business with you." Syndig went back outside and helped Burlone get Bard to the room. As Burlone watched over Bard, Syndig purchased a loaf of bread and two bowls of soup for Burlone and he then headed back to the room.

Syndig gave Burlone a bowl of soup and half a loaf of bread then the two began eating. Syndig broke the silence, "I could not help but notice you weren't completely useless with that sword, boy." "I had a little bit of practice back home, my father was a soldier in the war against the Aldmeri Dominion." "With more training, you will make a fine addition to the Blades." "Is that what your group is called? Why keep it a secret?" "We are not exactly welcome in Skyrim, so we do not go around advertising it. I also did not know yet if you could be trusted. But the way Bard reacted when she saw the Forsworn about to execute you proved you are not a spy." "Will you tell Bard when she wakes up?" "Yes, she needs to know. Now we have a long day tomorrow if we want to reach the Haafingar Hold before sunset, best we finish eating and get some sleep." Burlone and Syndig finished eating quietly then turned in for the night.

The next morning Bard woke up, early as usual. She saw her companions sleeping soundly so she assumed they were in a safe place. Bard stood up, grabbed her lute, and then left the room. She walked over to the bar and was greeted by a boy, "Hello miss, my mother the innkeeper is sleeping. Can I get you anything?" "Sure boy, do you have any sweetrolls?" "Yes we do, how many will you have? "Just one, thank you." Bard handed the child ten septims and as the boy ran off to get a sweetroll she sat down at a table.

Bard took her lute off her back and began playing quietly to herself. A few minutes later the boy showed up with a sweetroll on a plate in his hands, "Here you go miss, one sweetroll. Do you need anything else?" "Thank you boy, not right now." "Okay, let me know if you need something." "Will do." The buy was turned around to go back to the bar but then turned back to look at Bard, "Excuse me miss, would you mind if I listened to you play the lute? We don't get many bards through here anymore." "Of course, would you prefer a specific song?" "Do you know The Age of Agression?" "Yes I do, I just need a moment for it to come back to me." Bard thought for a moment and the song returned to her memory as she began playing.

" _We drink to our youth, to days come and gone. For the age of aggression is just about done._ _  
_ _We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own. With our blood and our steel we'll take back our home._ _Down with Ulfric the killer of kings. On the day of your death we'll drink and we'll sing._ _  
_ _We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives. And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!_ _  
_ _But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean. Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams."_

"Wow, that was really good," the boy told Bard. Bard replied with a smile, "Thank you." "I mean it was beyond good, the best singer from the Bard's College in Solitude was here once but you make her sound like a screeching daedra in comparison." "You honor me." "It's true. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves." "You are quite right. My name is Bard. What is yours?" "I'm Skuli. My ma, the innkeeper, her name is Eydis. There is also a man outside that works for my ma, his name is Leontius Salvius." "Thank you Skuli, I will be sure to meet them."

Bard continued to play to her lute as Skuli listened, Skuli stood up when he saw Syndig emerge from the room he had rented the previous night. "Good morning sir, need anything?" Syndig placed several septims on the counter and told Skuli, "Just a loaf of bread, thank you." Skuli ran off while saying, "Right away." Syndig then asked Bard, "Do you remember anything from last night?" "I remember a little, but most of it is a blur." "You used magic last night, it was not the novice magic they teach to new students at the College of Winterhold either. Have you had training?" "None, I did not know I could even use magic." "Odd, normally one without training can barely cast a simple spell, yet you knew nothing of your magical talent and singlehandedly took down a Forsworn Briarheart with it. Perhaps there is more to you then what my master told me." "What do you mean," Bard asked in confusion.

As Skuli returned with the food Syndig ordered he told Bard, "Nevermind now, do me a favor will you and wake up your friend." "Will do," Bard replied as she stood up to go awake Burlone." As Bard walked to where Burlone was still dead asleep she wondered about this new ability of hers. She wondered if she could perhaps cast a spell again. As she walked up to Burlone she got an idea, instead of tapping him awake Bard wanted him to wake up real fast. She concentrated as she held her hand up, suddenly a small jolt of lighting appeared in her hand as she immediately reached for Burlone. Burlone very nearly flew out of bed as Bard jolted him awake.

He landed on the floor on his backside as he yelled, "What in Oblivion Bard!? That's not funny!" Bard had a big smile on her face as she tried to hold back laughing. "Really? I thought it was," Bard replied as she burst into laughter. "Laugh it up Bard, just wait until I get you back," Burlone told her. "Sure you will. Anyway, get ready to leave in a while," Bard told Burlone as she walked back to her lute. As she walked by Skuli she paid for half a loaf of bread for Burlone to eat and the sat down at the table where she left her lute.

Shortly, Burlone walked out of the room carrying everything. He walked over to Bard and Syndig just as Syndig finished eating. "So, shall we be on our way," Burlone asked. Syndig replied, "Yes, we have to move now if we are to be out of the Reach before nightfall." The three walked out of the inn to their horses. They put their supplies in the saddle bags, climbed onto the back of their respective horse, then set off.

 **Meanwhile in the Velothi Mountains…**

Alduin landed at the ruins of Skuldafn, his former base of operations. The ebony dragon looked around as he saw the state of disrepair his once magnificent fortress looked as if it would collapse on itself at any moment. "Yol Toor Shul," Alduin shouted skyward as a burst of fire shot from his mouth and filled the sky. "All my followers are dead! My temple is in ruins! My own brother betrayed me! I shall have my revenge, all will bow before Alduin the World-Eater or they will be destroyed!"

Alduin took flight to reach the top of the temple. He then landed and stepped over to the portal which leads to the Nordic afterlife known as Sovngarde. He saw a skeleton with a ceremonial mask and a staff which forms a dragon head at the end and immediately knew who it was. Alduin spoke in the dragon language as a bright light engulfed the skeleton, as the light disappeared a there was no skeleton. There was however a partially reformed corpse wearing the mask and a robe, and holding the staff. Alduin spoke, "Nahkriin, the guardian of my door to Sovngarde. I trust you slept well? Now, open my portal."

Nahkriin silently floated up a short stone staircase onto a platform and placed the staff partly in a small opening. The staff started glowing as a large decorative circle began to disappear and a bright light shot into the sky as the portal was now open. "At last, Sovngarde will once again play its part in the destruction of this world, first however." As he said this, Alduin turned to a nearby dragon burial site and shouted at the center.

The inside of the burial site broke apart as a dragon's skeleton slowly climbed out. Flesh began forming on the skeleton and was quickly followed by scales. Upon the last of its scales forming the dragon spoke, "Alduin." "Yes, it is I. Our time to destroy this world has come at last." "How many of our kin survive?" "Just you and I, but that will change soon. I go now to Sovngarde, when I return I will restore our brother's lives and we shall enslave Tamriel again." "What must I do in the mean time?" "I can sense the presence of one of the Dov, but it is not one of us. Find the presence and exterminate it." "As you command, Alduin." "Very good, Vendahaal."

With that, Alduin stepped through the portal to the Nordic afterlife, Sovngarde. After taking a few moments to pick up the presence Alduin described, Vendahaal took off in its direction.


End file.
